Time For A Change Of Scenery 2
by livinginlyoko
Summary: It's been a year since the events of the first Time for a change of scenery as the england Lyoko team goes to visit the French Lyoko team but Xana has started his final plan will both of the teams be enough to stop him
1. A new adventure begins

**Time For A Change Of Scenery 2**

**That's right there back the English Lyoko team and like last time one team is going to visit the other but this time the English Lyoko team is going to visit the French team though there are a few additions to the team now before reading this read the first (Time For A Change Of Scenery) so that you know what's going on and (E.L Origins and Chronicles for a bit more information)**

**There's stuff in E.L chronicles that has an effect here and like last time it will be revealed after this story also John is out of Lyoko know and thanks to Franken-Xana for Johns look on earth**

**Chapter 1: France here we come**

"so are you ready Simon" Charlotte asked

"it's not for a few days Charlotte calm down" Simon replied

"but it's France the city of love"

"you'll find that's Paris" Sam said appearing

"hey guys have you heard where were going yet" Rory said

"yea and I can't believe it" Grant said joining the group

"hey you guys shouldn't discuss things without me" John said

"so how are you feeling John it's been about year since you first arrived here" Simon said

"I'm great and thanks to you guys I have a place to stay" John said smiling

"it all seems like we did do much though to get you out of Lyoko you know, like our time was short"

The entire team's mood is slightly downed by this comment only because of what had happened a few weeks earlier (but thats for me to know and you to find out in E.L Chronicles)

"well off those thoughts and on with new ones" someone said interrupting some slightly depressing thoughts

"hey Natalie" Charlotte said

"hey Simon remind me of why she is one of our team" Grant asked quickly

"because after the incident we needed more people and she was one of the few we could trust" Simon said pulling Grant slightly away from Natalie so she didn't hear him

"well it'll be cool to meet this other team" Natalie said

Natalie didn't know much about the French Lyoko team she remembered them but she didn't meet them when they came to the school a year ago

"so what are they like" Natalie asked

"come on I'll tell you all about them" Charlotte said walking off with her Charlotte turned her head slightly looking at Simon he knew what she meant

"ok I've told Jeremy we were coming to France and that we were coming to their school" Simon said

"and what did they say" Rory asked quickly

"well they said that Xana had escaped from the supercomputer and know he's in the internet somewhere"

"what about our Lyoko did you tell them what happened" John asked

Simon just shook his head "according to Jeremy their forest region was destroyed by Xana"

"how" Sam asked

"he took control of Aelita then used her to destroy the forest region almost taking Odd and Aelita with it"

"so what does that mean" Rory asked

"that we have to be careful if Xana takes control of Aelita again we have to stop her"

"but wouldn't that destroy her completely" Grant said

"no now that she has all of her memories she's a normal human"

"so what about that stuff you've been doing recently with our profiles from Lyoko" Sam asked

"well since I don't have everything I need to work on them it's taking longer than I thought"

"okay lets head for class now and we'll meet up tomorrow for the trip" Simon said quickly

At Kadic Academy the other Lyoko gang was talking about the other team coming to their school

"this is going to be cool" Odd said almost cheering

"yea and with Xana stepping up his attacks we'll need all the help we can get" Jeremy said

"how long are they here for" Aelita asked

"about a week" Yumi said quickly

"so it's one week of trouble for Xana" Ulrich said relaxing slightly knowing that fighting Xana would be easy for a while

"and one week of fun for us" Odd said almost cheering again

"what are you so happy about" Sissi said approaching the gang

"well you remember those people who made fun of you a year ago on the trip to England" Odd said quickly remembering some of the stuff from last year

"yes" Sissi said remembering as well

"well they are coming here" Odd said quickly

"well they aren't cool any way I'm way cooler than them so are my friends from England" Sissi said

"so how come we have kept in contact for a year and you haven't talked to your friends since you left England" Aelita said

Sissi was speechless and stormed off she hated those girls for just forgetting about her she hoped those girls would be coming on the trip so she could get her revenge

"okay so what do we do when they get here" Yumi said

"well we should show them around, show them the factory and where some of our major battles against Xana have taken place" Ulrich suggested

"and Kiwi" Odd said quickly "and thinking of Kiwi I have to go feed him"

Odd quickly ran off while the rest of the team talked a little more about what they would do when the other team arrived

Inside Lyoko it's self something was stirring a force was moving it's way through the remaining sectors of Lyoko looking for something as it moved a large black wall appeared

"a little snooping around is that wise" a voice said

"I didn't think you'd find me"

"I know every inch of this world did you think you could get free and I wouldn't notice"

"I was hoping to talk to you again"

"about what"

"about what I asked you the first time"

"I told you before that I didn't want that"

"you just don't know what your saying"

"I know what I'm saying, I'm saying that you are a fool especially for thinking you could talk me into something, you just know your going to be destroyed so your trying to save yourself"

"listen we both know that you'll be the one that's destroyed especially with the other team coming here soon"

"what do you mean"

"oh you didn't know, you the most powerful being in the world at least that's what you said"

"you set this up you knew sending that other thing would bring in more people"

"I did and now it means more trouble for you especially this week" the force only laughed and disappeared away from the dark energy

"I'll have to stop them now I can't let them get a foot hold"

The dark energy left annoyed that he didn't know fighting that team was difficult but two sets would be even more difficult

**So the first chapter begins with new people, new information and new trouble how will the team deal with this and who were the two forces talking in Lyoko**

**Well it's easy to tell but what things have changed for the other team and what was sent out**

**Look out for the next chapter "Teams Reunited"**

**Also you can bet that the Xana attacks will be as huge as they were in the original and there will be other surprises in store but you'll have to keep reading**


	2. Teams Reunited

**Time For A Change Of Scenery 2**

**Chapter 2: Teams Reunited**

As the sun rose on the next day everyone woke ready to start the trip the team met almost at the same time in front of the school with everyone else they were really happy

When the coach finally arrived everyone boarded it and left Simon fell asleep almost straight away after they left Charlotte was talking to Natalie while Sam was reading one of the manga books that had been in Simon's bag Rory was just talking to Grant John was playing on a game boy that Simon had said he could use since he was going to sleep

Mid way through the trip Simon was woken by Sam who had spotted something when Simon looked he recognised it instantly a quickly told the rest of the team everyone looked out of the window the thing they were looking at was the factory that the other team used to get to Lyoko all of them were quite impressed compared with their entrance to Lyoko the Factory was like a palace

It took quite a while to get to Kadic but once they arrived everyone was glad one reason was that they really wanted to be off the coach the other reason was that they wanted to see their friends

As they stepped off the coach each one was cheered for by the French Lyoko team though one person that stepped off wasn't cheered for but Aelita had a feeling she'd seen him before

**Aelita's Pov**

The boy Aelita recognised had messy dark brown hair, electric green eyes he was wearing a white t-shirt with a dragon on the front and faded blue jeans and red running shoes

"it's strange" Aelita thought "I'm sure I've seen him before but where" Aelita closed her eyes trying to remember some of the things from last year when a small memory came up

**Flash Back In Aelita's Pov**

Aelita stepped in and went to deactivate the tower but couldn't a few seconds later another person was in the tower with her he placed his hand on the console as well

"ready" he said nodding to Aelita. Aelita nodded back as both of them placed a hand on the console both of their names came up Aelita watched and saw the other name it was John"

**Back with the team**

"John is that you" Aelita said in some disbelief

the rest of the team also looked at the person Aelita was looking at and slowly recognised him as well they all greeted John welcoming him to earth since they weren't around when he first arrived

Charlotte quickly remembered something and turned everyone's attention to the last person to get off the coach "this is Natalie a new team member" Charlotte said as the other team greeted Natalie

Everyone was show to their rooms and settled in nicely Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy helped Simon, Rory, Sam, Grant and John while Yumi and Aelita helped Charlotte and Natalie their room was just across from Aelita's room

After everyone had gotten settled they weren't sure what to do Simon suggested going to the factory since he'd need to up load the data of the team onto the super computer Simon went off Jeremy went with him to help the rest of the team split off as well the rest of the boys went to play football while Yumi and Aelita showed Natalie and Charlotte around

**At the Factory**

"so anything else happen" Simon asked

"Xana managed to use Aelita again and then destroy the Desert sector" Jeremy replied sadly

"so we really have to watch out"

"yes but it's even worse we had to get rid of one of the sectors now we only have one sector left"

"so what's been happening on earth" Simon asked wanting to know as much as possible

"listen carefully because there's a lot to know"

**With Yumi, Aelita, Charlotte and Natalie**

"so how have you been" Yumi asked

"fine but I've heard that you guys haven't been so lucky with Lyoko recently" Charlotte said

"Xana has really been pushing on the offensive we didn't stand a chance" Yumi said sadly

"so you're the Aelita I've been hearing about" Natalie said she was really quite impressed

"yes I'm the girl from Lyoko" Aelita said laughing a little

"what's it like living in Lyoko" Natalie asked

"it's nothing different to going into Lyoko you just end up staying there for longer than you expect" Aelita said

"what are your powers in Lyoko " Aelita asked wanting to know slightly more about Natalie

"well I've got a really cool ability but you'll have to wait until we go to Lyoko to see it" Natalie said

As the girls walked along Aelita felt a weird chill down her spine and looked around she had a feeling that something was about to happen

**With Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Grant, John and Rory**

"so anything new happening" Ulrich asked

"well not much but we have become much better fighters since the last time we met" Rory said

"we'll have to see that when we go on to Lyoko" Odd said

"how about we head over there and we can see" Grant said basically challenging Odd and Ulrich to a fight against their team

"yea lets go" both Sam and John said

All of the boys headed off to the factory running as fast as they could since they wanted to see who was stronger though just like Aelita John got a weird feeling that something was going to happen

At the factory Simon and Jeremy were finishing setting up the computers so that the rest of the team's data was stored on the computer as the upload finished both of them relaxed

"so there's only one sector left" Simon said

"yea it's not good if it goes then we won't be able to access Carthage" Jeremy said

"well then lets make a promise that we won't let the other sector fall until we've defeated Xana" Simon said standing up and holding out his hand

"it's a promise" Jeremy said shaking Simon's hand

As the two of them talked the elevator opened revealing some of the boys and some of the girls

"what's wrong" Jeremy asked

"it's a Xana attack" Natalie said

Jeremy checked the computer and couldn't find an activated tower but he was sure the others were telling the truth

And they were the rest of the boys and girls were keeping a small group of Xana possessed people out of the factory, everyone had met up at the factory and was about to head to the computer room when they noticed a crowd of people heading towards the factory at first they weren't sure what to think but they knew what to think when after a few blasts came flying at them

"what do we do" Sam asked

"split up some of us go to Lyoko the others stay here and defend the factory" Ulrich said

The group split with Ulrich, Grant, Sam, Yumi and Rory staying to defend the entrance while Natalie, Charlotte, Odd, Aelita and John went to the computer room

Simon joined the rest of them in the elevator and headed to the scanners, Jeremy began the virtualization process sending all of them to Lyoko

Simon, Charlotte and Odd went first to check the area then told Jeremy to send John and Aelita

"what about Natalie" Jeremy asked

"give her a minute she gets a little nervous you'll have to talk her into the scanner" Charlotte said

Jeremy sent John and Aelita into Lyoko and began reassuring Natalie that she'd be fine if she stepped into the scanner

After a few seconds Natalie stepped in and joined the rest of them team

As Natalie was virtualized Simon stared an introduction "presenting for the first time in France the new Lyoko warrior Natalie"

Natalie landed on her feet as she was sent in, Odd and Aelita thought she looked cool

"okay lets go" Natalie said

**Okay so that's two chapters down and still a lot more to go but I finally got this chapter finished also I'll introduce Natalie's Lyoko form next chapter**


End file.
